Don't Ask Me To Stay
by AlbaFan21
Summary: Max is drawn to Lydecker nearly two years after A.J.B.A.C. and he has taken Logan captive. After Max takes Logan back to Seattle, will she stay? Will she tell him what has happened since the escape? Please R&R rating for language.
1. chapter 01

This story is a pre-Season 2 story, yep that's right, no virus. Asha is in this story, even though she's a whole bunch of bad words…I needed an annoying blonde in my story, and she happened to be available for the position.   
  
|||Disclaimer: All characters, locations, and subsequent events in the following work of fiction are owned and held by FOX Broadcasting, Cameron/Eglee Productions all work you are about to read is posted without permission from the aforementioned owners.  
  
This work is strictly for purposes of entertainment and tribute to that of the original creation owned, created and held by FOX Broadcasting and Cameron/Eglee Productions Thank you for your attention.|||  
  
Summary: Max is drawn to Lydecker nearly two years after A.J.B.A.C. and he has taken Logan captive. After Max takes Logan back to Seattle, will she stay? Will she tell him what has happened since the escape? Please R&R  
  
Don't Ask Me To Stay-Chapter 01  
AlbaFan2  
  
She walked through the dark facility. It was a little hard to see, but she figured she'd survive. There was word that Lydecker was in town and Max was going to make sure that he wasn't around here for long. What the hell was he doing in Kerrville Texas, anyway?   
  
Max went around a stack of plastic boxes and a small noise made her look inside. A medium sized gray rat was crawling around inside, looking for a way out. Knowing that she could leave it in there to die, and that would be okay, Max decided to help the little creature out. "Who knows, maybe one day well be in the same laboratory. Even though you're not a little white mouse, but neither am I." Max said as she held the rat by the tail in front of her face and then let it scurry away on the floor.   
  
She continued on, and soon she began to hear a voice quietly break through the quiet. "But see, as I said before, I don't know why. How about you tell me where she is, and you'll live.... No? Ok, then. This is what I did back home, and it helped me get through to many of them. They're stronger, and it tore through them like a hot blade on wax. It won't take long, and you'll crack, I guarantee it."  
  
As Max began to get closer, she heard the other voice also. It was groggy like the person was drugged, which, but the sounds of it, was very possible. "I told y-you, I don't know where she is." That voice tried to have confidence, but it was clear that the owner was scared shitless.  
  
Max neared the source of the sound, and saw light coming out of the cracks around the door. "My boy, I promise you, all the truths will be out in the open soon. Just as soon as this," there was a sound like tapping on glass, "is in your system."  
  
Max walked until she was about an inch away from the door. She felt like it was a door to the past. She hadn't seen Lydecker in a year and a half. Before that night...  
  
Max only reminisced about her recapturing for a moment and then brushed it off. That was saved for when she was all alone on top of the buildings.   
  
Texas was still a successful town even after the pulse. There were still colorful lights in the streets at nights, neon lights of the restaurants, and the white lighted sings for the many businesses and such. But still, there had been an electromagnetic pulse, and there were some abandoned warehouses. Like this one. Aparently a packaging company in its day.   
  
Although the whole warehouse thing was very trite, it seemed like a sensible place to take a "P.O.W." There were box knifes and tape all over.   
  
The voices just feet away from her brought Max back to the real world, the dirty room she was in, the dirty situation she was in, and the crappy life she lived. "Give him the same amount." The 'voice in command', obviously Lydecker, said. A few seconds later he asked angrily, "Why the hell is he unconscious?" A new voice 'stepped' in. "I think the dosage was too strong for him. He's only a norm, sir. He's not as strong."   
  
Lydecker was obviously pissed off. "Your job is not to stand around and think! At attention, now!" Max smiled bitterly to herself. Same ol' Deck.   
  
Max decided it was time. She kicked down the door and revealed a small, brightly lit room. One guard holding a vial and Lydecker holding a silenced PP27 pistol. And a sight she forced herself to not look at. She kicked the guard in the chest sending the vial and the needle that Max couldn't see before flying away from him, and he landed on the floor, but got up. He was out of breath and probably had a broken rib or two, but no sense in giving up when he'd be killed by his 'boss' anyway.  
  
He tried to get a gun off a counter behind him, but Max stopped him by slipping down to the floor and sticking her feet out to tangle in his and send him flying in one fluid motion. Lydecker held up his gun when Max got up and looked at him.   
  
She shrugged and said, "Hey Deck, recognize me?" Of course he didn't. She had bright blue hair and it was straight and flew down to the middle of her back. Her nails were acrylic and painted to have black tips, and she wore a lot of jewelry. Her clothes were those of a normal teenager. A pair of light denim Capri pants, backless white tennis shoes and a purple top that read, "INDEPENDENT in de pen dent: free of the dependance and rule of men." A normal girl if there ever was one. Lydecker shook his head and poised his gun ready to fire. "Oh, ouch, that hurts." She said dripping with sarcasm. "Lemme remind you." Max bent a little and put her hands on her heart and in a voice that mimicked concern and was as full of sarcasm said. "You have her eyes."   
  
Lydecker dropped his gun down so that it wasn't aimed at her, and gasped. "Max?" He said. He then whipped his gun back up but Max was faster and she was over to him and snapped his neck before he knew that she was even there. "Stupid." She mumbled. "That oughta teach you to pull a gun on ME."  
  
Max sighed again and prepared herself to turn. She really didn't want to, she just wanted to turn around and leave and forget who was in that chair. But no, that wouldn't work. She reluctantly turned and looked at the lifeless man tied to a chair on the other side of the room. She walked over and untied him. She murmured, "You'd better be glad that your eyes are closed, or else I wouldn't be able to breathe let alone get us outta here." Max said remembering his blue eyes again for the millionth time that day. Everyday.   
  
~~~~  
  
More coming soon, please R&R!  
AlbaFan2 


	2. Chapter 02

Don't Ask Me To Stay-Chapter 02  
  
She went and plopped Logan down in the SUV that was parked outside, that Lydecker came in, and went to a pay phone. "Hey, it's me... I have a problem and I have to go to Seattle for a while... No, I'm alright....Um, just stay low, maybe stay inside... keep her in your sight at all times and costs... yeah... really?... Ok, I'll see you in a few days... I think I'll be moving back up there... yeah I know it'll be dangerous, don't turn into Zack... Ok, bye Krit." Max said and hung up the phone.   
  
She turned back and went to the hummer. She forced herself not to look over at Logan, knowing that if she did, she'd break down right then and there. And then how would they get back to Seattle?  
  
Max set herself into a steady driving mode thanking her decision to 'decorate' herself before coming to Texas. All the way back to Seattle, she did what she did everyday, run every word that Logan had ever said to her from, "Who are you?" straight to "It can wait.", The last words she had ever heard from him. But now she had new words to add to her 'collection'. The ones that were filled with drugs and fear.   
  
Max came to the first sector checkpoint at the Oregon-Seattle border. She smiled at the guard as he asked to see the back of her neck. She had decided to get her barcode removed, knowing that it'd be back in a week or two, and also knowing all the sectorpoints in both Seattle and Colorado were checking for barcodes thanks to Renfro. So her neck would be bare just long enough to get around without being caught.   
  
The guard eyed Logan suspiciously and Max explained, "He got kinda bottle happy at my cousin's birthday party." He let her through and the same thing went down at every check point, the two outside of Seattle that were about fifty miles apart, and then the other seven that were throughout the city, about every three square miles apart.   
  
After over thirty hours of subconscious driving, and not ever looking at Logan, not once, Max pulled up to Foggle Towers in Sector Nine. She saw his Aztec and assumed that he still lived there. She let down her guard and finally forced herself to look at him. She carried him like a baby, her baby, instead of flinging him over her shoulder, up the fire-escape stairs, not wanting to disturb the peace (whatever kind of peace there was in this broken world) in the lobby.   
  
She finally got up to the penthouse, on the top floor and was relieved to find that Bling wasn't there. That would be too hard. Max put Logan on his bed and pulled the covers up over him and kissed him on the forehead. After making sure that his breathing and heart rate was strong and even, she left the room.   
  
Max observed this place that used to be a second home to her, but now seemed almost alien. It was almost the same, art had changed, and furniture had moved around a bit. It was obvious that Eyes Only was still up and running, although Max had never seen it because she refused to buy or watch TV for that very reason.   
  
Max found a piece of paper and a pencil from Logan's desk, and jotted down a note to Bling. "If he wakes up, hit me back. Max" knowing full well that Bling would run right over to her when he saw the note. Max then slipped out the window and jumped. The rushing past her as she fell through the air seemed to calm her. All too soon, Max hit the ground lightly on her feet.   
  
Max soon found herself in Sector Three, outside her own crib, or what used to be her crib. She trudged up the stairs and hesitantly knocked on the door. Original Cindy opened the door and scoffed. "We don't want any." She said almost disgusted and began to shut the door when she stopped short. "Max?" Max smiled the fakest smile there ever was and let it fade away quickly. "Girl, what are you doin' alive?"   
  
"Cats have nine lives, remember?" Max answered flatly.  
  
Cindy looked at her concerned at moved aside and let Max in. Max looked around and saw that Cindy had kept the place just about the same as before. "Girl, why you be lookin' all bimbo on me?" Cindy asked.   
  
"Can I use your shower?" Max asked, almost as if she didn't hear Cindy's question.   
  
"Yeah." Cindy asked wondering what was up with her boo.   
  
When Max walked out of the bathroom after her shower, she was missing the blue hair, jewelry, gobs of make up and the girly clothes. She was now in dark jeans that were stored in a backpack with a blue long sleeved shirt.  
  
"That's more like it." Cindy said as she walked in and saw that Max was out of the shower. "Now when are ya gonna tell Original Cindy 'bout your situation?"  
  
Max sighed and said, "There's no time like the present." They both sat down on the colorful couch and Max began the story. "When I was at Manticore, they tried to brainwash me by giving me a drug with some weird long name that pretty much shut down our central nervous system so that we didn't lie or make up stories.   
  
"I was there for about a month and they never got anything out of me when Krit was recaptured. He was literally being dragged back in kicking and screaming. About three weeks later, they... uh... gave little Maxie a little present."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Enjoy, please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 03

Don't Ask Me To Stay-Chapter 03  
  
"They had actually artificially impregnated me with. Gross, I know. I was about two months along when they finally told me and I ran right then and there. Krit and I escaped together and ran to Colorado. Jace got word and came to stay with me while I was pregnant. She helped me with the seizures and the morning sickness, and the delivery also.   
  
"I had a baby girl. She's named Jordan Marie. Krit and I stayed in Colorado and kept ourselves off the radar screen until Syl called me from Texas and told me that Lydecker was spotted there. He actually was working for Manticore again. He had never turned. It was all a set-up to recapture some vital X5's. That bastard.  
  
"I ran right there, getting my barcode temporarily removed just long enough for me to get there and back because all the sector points check now. I didn't really even know what I was going to do to him. But when I got there, he had Logan tied up and drugged with the same drugs that I had but he was unconscious and I killed Lydecker. That idiot only had one guard with him." Max stopped and wiped away a couple of tears that had fallen down her cheek.  
  
"I came here to Seattle right away. Logan's back at his place and I really don't expect him to wake up at all. That's the hardest part. In a year and a half, the torture at Manticore, the labor, the pain of not seeing Logan for such a long time, him not even knowing that I loved him, all of it. Logan could die and it hurts me so bad." Max stopped and looked over at Original Cindy. She was as pale as an African American person could get.   
  
"Damn, boo. That's one sad story. Where's this miniature boo of yours?" She asked.   
  
"Back in Colorado. If Logan wakes up, I'll go back for her, and bring her here." Max answered and laid her head back on the couch.   
  
"When he wakes up, Max. When." Cindy said and then left the room and came back with a cup of coffee for Max.   
  
Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. Max just opened one eye and then closed it again as if she didn't care about what or who was behind the door. Cindy also looked at the door and then back over to Max. She got back up and walked over to the door. When she opened it, she saw Bling. "Hey, whatcha doin' here?" She asked. Over the last year and a half, Cindy, Bling and Logan had become good friends.   
  
"Max here?" He asked in a tone that showed anxiousness and question. Cindy jabbed her thumb in the direction in which Max was sitting. Max groaned and picked up a pillow off the couch and held it over her head as if to hide her face. "Max, what are you doing here?" Bling said to her.   
  
"Nice to see you too." She sad, her voice muffled through the pillow. For the next half an hour, Max explained to Bling Logan's situation and again her story just as it was when she told Cindy. Bling left dumbfounded after he swore that he would never tell Logan-that he would wait for Max to do it.  
  
Max began to cry again and Cindy came over to her and out her arm around her. About fifteen minuets later, Cindy suggested that Max go get some rest. The idea sounded very welcoming to Max, so she agreed to catch some z's.  
  
Max woke up to a strange sound. It was like someone was dragging something large and heavy. She sat up and rubbed her head. She had an extremely bad headache and was slightly dizzy. Max got up and walked over to her door and opened it to look around outside. To her surprise, Max saw Logan sitting on the couch. He was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt.   
  
"Logan?" Max asked, not sure of whether or not he was really there.  
  
"You left me, Max." Logan said. Cold, hard.  
  
"Logan, I-" Max began, but was cut off by Logan.  
  
"No. You never came back. I lived for a year and a half thinking that you were dead and that I would never see you again. Max, that's bent." Logan didn't sound like himself, it was like he was a different person. It was the same man and the same voice, but a different person. It scared Max to the core.   
  
"No, Logan. It's not-"  
  
"And now you have a child, and I didn't know! I wasn't there for you or the child! You were off in some other state! You carried your own brother's child! Just like a whore, a whore with a bastard child."  
  
"Logan, no." Max said quietly and sank to her knees sobbing loudly.   
  
  
  
Max woke up with her face and pillow wet. She looked around, to make sure that it was a dream, and then collapsed back down onto the bed, and began crying some more.   
  
Cindy walked in with a spatula in her hand saw the Max was crying into her pillow. Cindy put the spatula down on the night table and sat on the end of Max's bed. "Boo, what's up?" She asked her, rubbing Max's shaking back.   
  
"Bad dream." Is all that Max said.   
  
"Oh, aiight. Just as long as you aren't gonna have one of those freaky shaky things on me… cause I don't know if the spinach pills have a satisfaction guarantee for a year and a half sittin in the cupboard. You want some eggs?" Cindy said while standing and retrieving the spatula.  
  
"Yeah, I do. If you promise not to poison me for running away." Max climbed out of the bed and stood slowly.   
  
"Aiight." Cindy said with a smile.   
  
About a half an hour later, Max was feeling better and was joking with Cindy and helping with the dishes when the phone ringing made them both jump in surprise. Max smiled and Cindy laughed as she answered the phone. "Yo yo… oh hey boy….yeah okay, here she is. Max, it's Bling. Sounds like the pigeon has 'em by the wang."   
  
Max laughed and grabbed the phone from Cindy. "Is that pigeon making a mess of you?" She asked him.   
  
Bling laughed and answered, "You know it. Listen, Logan woke up."  
  
Max's expression dropped. "What?" She said in a high voice.  
  
"Thought you'd be a little happier to hear the news." Bling said teasingly.   
  
"Yeah yeah. Happy. Is he alright?" She said although there wasn't any happiness in her voice. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting him to wake up at all." She admitted, her tone sounding a bit down-trodden. 


	4. Author's Note AHH!

HOLY CRAP. I totally gave up on ff.net after they ... did bad words to it. WOW! hmm, me and my buddy had been writing in a music section.. and once they took that off, we left...and yeah but WOW. way to forget about DA, good job!  
  
ok, i'ma go write a new chap RIGHT NOW. hole monkey poo, im so dumb! haha  
  
-AlbaFanTwo  
  
P.s. feel free to hit me. i have hit myself a few times already...haha 


End file.
